SATTE PEY SATTA
by parise22
Summary: SAT BHAI , SAT alag alag ZINDGIYAN , PR fir bhi ekduze se pyarki dor se bandhe hue he. zindagi ke haseen mod PR , hr kisiko talash he ek aise HUMSAFAR ki Jo naya bandhan bandhne ke sath- sath RISHTO ko bnaye aur bhi majboot . Par kab milegi woh ? ... My come back fic .R & R .tc.
1. Chapter 1

Hiii , parise22 here , how are you all?

Thank you so much for a very warm welcome u gave me for my os " STRANGERS"

...

Mahesh15 ,KAVINSANJANA, teddybear - thank u dear .tc .

luvrajvi ,kuki17, nia757 – thank u dear , tc .

dushu's shreya, abc, arooj – thank u dear , tc .

sandy, koel, pooja – thank u dear , tc .

Rajvi lover, roseleen2424, upendra. Dhanu – thank u dear , tc .

shweta 04, VENICE02, AnAnYa – thank u dear ,tc .

shabnam Sammy, PurpleAngel1, DSP1 - thank u dear , tc .

shreena ,mithi ,Duo's Pari, Bhumi98 – thank u dear ,tc .

and all GUESTS – thank you all , arey bhai nam likh dijiye , individual thnx kr deti . tc .

...

After a long gap of some months. Finally, I am here with a new fic, dont expect any solid , strong plot frm me dis time . u will have to wait for such story .

But this is a multi starrer simple life fic , ek nhi ,do nhi , teen nhi ... puri sat jodiyan hogi . chaliye mere sath .

...

...

 **Oooo...SATTE PEY SATTA ...oooO**

 **NAMASKAR .**

 _yeh kahani unn_ _ **SAT**_ _bhaiyonki he jo bhalehi nature me ekdusre se ekdam alag he , jinka ek bhi din bina ladai zagde ke nhi jata par agar kisi ek pr musibat aa jaye toh , baki sab kahar dhate he . Tab duniya dekhti he unka ek dusreke liye dher sara pyarr, ekdusre pr jann chdkte he sab log ._

 _par? , ghar me SARE LADKE HI HE NA , abhi unki zindagi me woh wali bahar nhi ayi he jise duniya PYAR kahati he ._

 _toh chaliye , dekhate he ki , inn SAT bhaiyonki zindagi sawarne wali jeevan sanginiya kaise milti he ._

...

...

* * *

 _PUNE shahar se thodi hi durr pe , bahri ilake me , Ek purani , badisi haveli , dekhkr hi pata chalta he ki haveli ko kafi sahej sawar kr rkha hua he . Aas pass me koi dusra ghar nhi he, par han, thodi dur ek aur ghr bhi dikh rha he . haveli ki ek taraf dur dur tak lahrate hue khet , dusri taraf orchard , apki nazar jaha tak jayegi waha tak apko falonse zuke hue ped dikhenge ._

 _arey ruk kyon gye ?... itne me hi thak gye kya?_

 _chaliye haveli ke piche ke hisse me chalte he , jaha ek chotisi kyary / nursery he , alag alag Akar , rang aur sugandh ke poudhe he , woh dekhiye gate pr board bhi he , FULONKO TODNA MANA HE . lagta he malik ko phoolonse bahot hi p yar he ._

 _haveli ka mukhiya , sab bhaiyonka bada bhai , apni kadi nazar inn sab par rkhe hue he , kisiski kya majal joh ek patta bhi yahanse wahan hile ? ._

 _toh , kya khayal he ? ... haveli ke andar chale ? ..._

 _who dekhiye suraj bhi badloke piche se nikal aya . subhake. 7 bj gye , par yeh kya abhi tak ghar me shanti he ?_

 _ **DHADAMMMMMMMMMM...**_

lijiye ... ho gyi subha ki shuruat , .. ut hgya ghar ...

GOOD MORNINg. JIIIIIII...

...

...

...

Awaz Kitchen se aa rhi he..

glass ke tutkr bikhrne ki awaz pure ghar me gunjti he , piche piche kisiske chillane ki awaz bhi .

MAN 1 - **tod diya na glass ?... main bol rha tha na , ki muze teri help nhi chahiye par tu hain ki manta hi nhi . ab double kam krwa diya na ?**

Man 1 gusseme badbada rha tha , jab ki MAN 5 muh latka kr khada tha . fir woh niche zuka .

M 1- **ruk, main utha ta hun , warna kanch hath me lg jayegi.**

Aur M1 Kanch ke tukde tuha ne lga . usi waqt M4 andar aya . uski hat me kuc hbooks he .

M4 bartan ka dhakkan nikalte hue bola – **wow, bhai . khushboo badhiya aa rhi he. kya banaya he? aur aap yeh niche kya kr rhe ho?**

M1 kanch utha kr khada ho gya – **upma bnanaya he . ruk ja deta hun .**

M4 muh bnate hue bola – **ohh, UPMA wow , par muze collage ke liye der ho rhi he . Apko to pta he na, so much study pressure .**

M1 – **arey kuch piker hi jata ?**

M4 counter se seb uthata he - **sorry** **bhai, main café me hi kuch kha lunga .**

Aur usne M5 ki taraf dekhkr aankh mari .

M5 – **bye , bhai. Bye , chote .**

Aur wo chala gya .

M5 shikayat krta he – **bhai , wo muze aankh mar kr gya .**

M1 plates nikalne lgta he – **kya humesha bachho jaise ldte rhte ho .**

M5 ne dhire se jawab diya – **main bachha nhi hun .**

M1 serving bowl lekar dining table ki taraf badhta he – **pta he muze , aap kitne bade ho gye he. ruk ja , dusra dudh deta hun .**

M1 ke glass dene se phle hi M5 muh fulakr bola .

M5 – **nhi chahiye muze apka dudh .**

Aur woh wahase chala gya .

M1 darwaze ki tarf dekhkr awaz lagai .

M1 – **are, kaha ja rha he? ... chote ,**

Fir dhime se badbadaya .

M1 - **gya hoga apne ladle dada ke pass meri shikayat lekar .**

Aur wo firse apne kam me jut jata he .

Tabhi aur 2 nojawan masti krte hue andar ate he.

M6 - **Bhai , yeh muze tang kr rha he. isne mera shirt khidki se niche dal diya .**

M7 – **nhi bhai . pahle isne meri kitab gandi kar di .**

M6 ne sadgise kaha – **are ,gandi kaha ki ? .. boring book thi , ek bhi picture nhi , so drawing hi to bnai thi na?**

M7 ne roni surat bna li – **bhai ?**

M1 ne dono ki taraf chidh kr dekha – **Toh? Main kya kru?**

M6 ne pucha - **arey aap nhi to kon krega ? .. dada ke pass gye to kisi ki bhi sune bina , wo hum dono ko bhi pakad kr marenge . aur AAp to iss ghr ke bde ho na ? ..**

M1 guse me til mila kr bola – **achha? ...main bda hun? .. tum logoka kam hota he toh hi main bda hota hun warna iss ghar me meri kon sunta he ?**

 **19 salki Chotisi umr me hi maa – baba tum logonki jimmedari muzpr chodkr chale gye , tabse samhala he sabko , pr ab sab bde ho gye he , har ek ko pankh nikl aye he .**

 **Ek wo he jiski nakpr gussa humesha ready rhta he, choti si bat pr marne pr utar ata he. shukar he tum log kamse kam usse to darte ho? ( M2)**

 **dusra woh , humare pushto me koi aisa SANT MAHATMA paida nhi hua he , hindi ka professor he aur phool – poudho me hi khoya rhta he .( M3)**

Achanak uski awaz niche a jati he .

 **Aur wo teesra , jo humesha padhai me hi lga rhta he , khane pine ki sudh bhi nhi rhti use . ( m4)**

M6 & M7 ekdusre ki taraf dekhkr ishare krte he .

 **Wo chota to had krta he , kuch giraye ya fode bina uska ek din bhi nhi jata , aur uparse Dada ke jaise rough and tough bnneka bhoot sawar he uspr . ( M5)**

Ab M1 apne samne khade dono sabse chote bhaiyoko dekhta he .

M1 ki awaz firse upar chadhne lgti he . – **aur fir tum dono? .. sirf masti krni ati he tumhe? .. JUDWA kya paida ho gye , har bat me ek dusre ki barabari krte ho ? .. sab kuch same to same chaihiye tum donoko ? .. ( M6 & M7) **

Isse phle ki wo aur bhadak jata M6 bola .

M6 - **Bap re , bhai ? .. Aap gussa?**

Aur usne M7 ki taraf tali dene ke liye hath badhaya , M7 ne bhi tali di .

M1 samne pdi hui sabji pr apna gusa nikalne lga , uske hath ki churi tezi se chalne lgi .

M1 - – **gussa na kru to kya kru? Cheh, 6 bhai he mere iss ghar me, par ek bhi kam ka nhi . har kisiko apni hi padi hoti he , bada bhai jiye ya mare . Apko koi farak nhi pdta ? bas noukar bna kr rkha he .**

Tabhi ek najuk si awaz ati he .

Girl - **bhai ...**

M1 door ki taraf dekhkr bolta he – **lo , isiki hi kami thi .**

Fir uchi awazmejawab deta he **\- han ,... idhar kitchen me hun , aja .**

Ladki kitchen me ati he aur tension sungh leti he . m1 ke side me, counter pr baithti he .

Ladki – **Bhai, kya hua? ..**

M1 use sab batata he .

Ladki pyarse bolti he – **itna hi na ? .. laiye main apki madad kr deti hun .**

Aur churi apne hath me lekar wo sabji kantne lgti he .

Ladki baki dono ki taraf dekhti he .

Ladki – **GAppu - Tappu tum logoko itni bhi sharam nhi ? .. bhai ki thodi help nhi kr sakte ? .. itne bde ho gye ho par humesha ldna zagdna .**

M6 dhirese uski choti khichta he .

M6 – **chup , nani maa , bdi ayi hume sikhanewali ? tuze collage nhi he kya aj ?**

Ladki – **han , jana he na.**

Itna kahkr woh darwaje ki taraf dekhti he , mano kisisko dundh rhi ho , M6 bhi pass ata he aur side me rkha hua Gajar uthate hue dhirese uske kan me bolta he .

M7 – **tu jiski liye yaha ayi he na wo toh kabka collage gya he .**

Ladki thodi sad ho jati he par turant jawab deti he .

Ladki – **gappu , main yaha kisis ke liye bhi nhi ati hun , suna tumne ?**

Man 7 - **han ... han .. hume toh sab pta he .**

Ladki ka sad chehra dekh kr woh uske sir pr hath rkhta he .

 **M7 – chal , ab yun muh mat latka , main chod deta hun tuze .**

Unki bate aur jyada badhe isse phle hi M1 awaz lgata he.

M1 – **chalo baki sabko bula do , breakfast ready he .**

M7 bahar bhagte hue bolta he .

M7 – **Tappu , upar tu hi ja , main dada ko bula deta hun .**

 **...**

M7 ek bade se room me enter krta he , jisme gym banaya gya he , ek hatta katta noujawan push ups nikal rha he aur M5 use bat kr rha he .

M7 andar ate hue – **Dada chaliye apko bhai ne nashte pr bulaya he** , ( tabhi uski nazar M5 pr pdti he ) **, chaliye chote ji apko bhi bulaya he .**

M2 zaminse uthkr khada hota he , aur towel lekr bolta he .

M2 **\- han , ata hun .**

Fir M5 se bolta he .

M2 - **Chote ,** **Aj tume mere sath market chalna he , Adhe ghante me ready ho ja .**

M5 han me gardan hilata he aur wahase bahar ata he .

...

Dusri taraf , M6 sidhiyonse hote hue upper ke kamre me jata he . darwaja khula hi he .

M6 darwaje pr knock krte hue bolta he – **Good morning bro , chaliye , bhai ne beakfast pr bulaya he .**

M3 , pajama aur safet shirt pahan kr writing table ke pass baithkr kitab padh rha tha , usne kitab niche rkhi aur gambhir swar me kaha .

M3 - **Tappu , tumhe kitni bar bola he BRO jaise angreji shabd ka uchharan mat kr , muze bhaiyaa bol .**

 **aur han , Shubh prabhat .**

M6 table pr rkhi kitab ko dekh kr bolta he – **yup, Shubh prabhat ... oh wow .. such a huge kitab ?**

M3 ne aankhe bdi ki - **Tappu ?**

M6 muh bnate hue door ki taraf badhta he **\- sorry bhaiyya , shudh hindi thikse nhi ati .**

M3 – **toh sikh lo , sikhne ke liye koi umra nhi he ... Hindi toh bdihi pyari bhasha ...**

Wo Aur kuch kahe isse phle M6 waha se bhag chukka hota he , M3 nirasha se gardan hilata he aur age badhta he .

...

* * *

arey kidhar dekh rhe he ? Unhe Jane dijiye .

Chap. Khatam .

 **Sat tarahke sat bhai ...**

 **kab ayegi inke jeevan me bahar ? .. aur kaise?**

...

Dosto, kya apko yeh kahani ki shuruat pasand ayi?

Toh ,kon he yeh **SAAT BHAI** ? ... aur woh **LADKI** ? ... Any guess?

( A/N – this is CID characters based fic , which is inspired from a Hollywood movie - seven brides for seven grooms and a Hindi too. Pairing dhire dhire pta chal jayegi , tabtak ke liye INTEZAR kriye.

I ll updt my other fic soon . AUR han jaldi hi mere sare writer frenz ko , unki fics PR mere pending revws bhi mil jayenge . jinme sirf CID charactre ho par koi bhi ff author ke nam ka OC nhi , hope u won't mind by this of my personal decision , ty , tc. )

Waiting for ur precious reviews .

Yours , parise22.


	2. Chapter 2

...

Thank you all friends , for your lovely reviews .

For d sake of convinience , From now onwards , I will use English – hindi language in fic . and no nik names of d characters .thank you.

Get set goo...

...

Ooo... chap 2 ... ooO

...

The same day ,

The bike entered inside the collage gate , that group of students was busy in masti and pulling legs of each other , bike came near them .

One boy –" lo, **Rajat** bhi aa gya ."

RAJAT (M4) got down and removed his spects , poked them in one boys shirt collars , while his books already landed up in other friends hands . his simple shirt covered up by a leather jerkin and deep intense eyes went behind black goggles , pulling the jerkins collars up he winked to others . the group was still starring at this transformation from a bookworm to a not sooo good dude .

He glared them and all burst out .

One boy – "yarr, Rajat , tu ye humesha , collage me akar change kyon krta he? ."

Second boy tapped slightly at his head – "tuze nhi pta? ... Rajat ke bhai ki wajhse , ye unka sabse ladla he, wo chahte he ki sabse jyada padh likh kr ,Rajat apni family ka naam roshan kre . par yeh bhaisab to kahi aur hi ROSHNI dal rhe he ."

Rajat offered him a friendly punch and laughed .

Rajat – "shut up sahil , bhai ke bare ek word bhi nhi . okk.

Hey , by the way , kaha he meri ROSHNI?"

" **Right behind you , baby ..".** a voice softly came .

A girl in black short dress with blond hair and dark cherry red lipsticks smiled at him . Rajat turned back and pulled the girl closer by holding her waist .

Girl pecked him at cheek and gazed all the faces with " O" mouth .

Girl – "guys , what's today's plan? .. anything interesting ?"

When The group was busy in discussing their plan , same time another bike entered inside the gate and crossing them , went towards the parking area .

The girl on back seat descend down and the boy ( M7) removed the ignition key .

Boy – " **PURVI** , kaha dekh rhi he? .. chal."

Purvi neither respond to the boy nor she took off her fixed eyes from this group .

The boy too followed her gaze and chuckled to himself . he patted her shoulder .

.purvi was baffled – "ann .. **VIVEK ? .."**

Vivek – "han , main hi hun . kaha dekh rhi ho? Oh ... Bhai?"

Purvi smiled heavily and lowered her face. Vivek gently lifted her chin

Vivek – "purvi , meri taraf dekh , unhe apne dilki bat bol kyon nhi deti ?"

Purvi smiled and looked at rajat who was busy in flirting with the same girl ..

Purvi – "kya bolu vivek ? Uske pass meri taraf dekhneka waqt bhi nhi . shayad Uske dilme mere liye kuch bhi feelings nhi he ."

Vivek replied confusingly - "fir yeh aansu kyon ?"

Purvi shrugged .- "par mere dilme toh uske liye he na ? Uska kya kru ?"

Vivek nodded his head unbelievably and held her wrist .

Vivek – "yar , tum ladkiyonki kuch kuch bate samaz hi nhi ati . chal , yar class ke liye late ho jayenge" .

And he pulled her with him , but purvi refused to go .

Purvi – "vivek , chod muze , mood nhi ."

Vivek – "oyy, nakhre mt kr . tu agar class nhi attend kregi toh main pass kaise hounga ? Mera toh soch . "

Purvi made a face – "achha , tera kya sochu ?"

Vivek wrapped his hand around her shoulder .

Vivek – "tu class attend kregi tohi muze pdha payegi na ? Muze collage me phlehi year me fail nhi hona he .chal ab ."

And they headed towards stairs , while walking , purvi again looked over her shoulder and jealousy flushed in her eyes . Rajat was about to start his bike and girl behind him didn't bother to keep a inch distance between them . purvi kept on gazing them till they vanished outside the gate .

,...

The same night ,

before entering inside the room , Vinit (M6 ) carefully checked the passage , assuring no ones presence he pushed the door. Other four brothers were waiting for him only.

Vivek burst out – "aaiye ; kitni der yarr ?.. itni rat gye hum sabko yaha bulakr khud kaha gayab ho gye the ?"

secreat meeting was chaired by vinit himself , he settled at the bed beside sachin .

"- bas kr yarr , Dada ne diya hua kam kr RHA tha ."

Vinit – "achha WO dono so gye na ? Warna band bj jayegi ."

Nikhil ( M5) – "han , ate hue dekha main , donoke rooms me andhera tha ."

Sachin ( M3 ) glared vinit keenly – "vinit , kya gadbad ki he tumne ? Kisise zagda ya marpit ? Aur tumne ab tk nhi btaya he ki tumhare sirpr yeh chot kaise ayi ? "

Vinit irritated - "offo ... bhaiyya , Maine kuch nhi kiya ."

Rajats anger started raising – "vinit , ab tu bolega bhi . Adhi ratko hume kyon bulaya he ? ".

Vinit fixed his eyes at sachin n rajat both .

Vinit – "muze aap donoko kuch puchna he ?"

Both in unison – "kya?"

Vinit gripped rajats hand in his hand - "muze , ... rather HUM sabko hi ye janna he ki , ABHIJEET Bhai ( M1) ne ab tk shadi kyon nhi ki ?"

Rajat was confused but sachin became restless . something clicked before his eyes .

Rajat – "vinit , aj achank yeh sawal kyon ? Kya hua ?"

Vinit demanded stubbornly – "no , aap log phle mere sawal ka jawab do . fir main sabkuch bolunga. "

Rajat replied sadly pulling back his hands - "sach kahu toh muze bhi actual reason nhi pta ki bhaine shadi kyon nhi ki . kbhi ek – do bar janneki koshish ki bhi he per bhai ne humesha tall diya . Sachin , kya tum jante ho ? "

Sachin startled – "main ? Jb tumhe hi pta nhi to muze kahase maloom hoga ? ( suddenly he got on his feet) .. Achha main chalta hun ,muze nind aa rhi he , .."

Rajat looked at him surprisingly and stopped him by holding his hand .

Rajat – "sachin tum muzse bde ho par hum dono humesha bhai nhi dost ki trha rhe he ".

Sachin – "han . parantu is sabka yaha kya sambandh ?"

Rajat – "hain , sambandh he . I think , inn teeno ko ab sab pta hona chahiye ( now he looked at other three curious faces ) , tb main 18 aur sachin 20 saalka tha. Tum logoko shayad pta nhi hoga par , han , bhai ki zindagi me ek ladki thi , unki collage friend . unke bich sab achha hi chal RHA tha . dono shadi bhi krnewale the par ..."

Vinit – "par kya ?"

And Rajat looked at sachin who instantly averted his gaze .

Rajat – "main collage ki trip PR 4 dinoke liye gya hua tha aur tum tino bhi nani maa me gaon gye the . usi bich yahan kuch hua . Bhai uss ldki ke ghar janewale the par pta nhi waha kya hua ? .. Bhai ko fir Maine jee bhar ke haste hue nhi dekha . uske bad unke muh se Maine kbhi uska jikr nhi suna ."

All were listening him silently except one .

Nikhil asked eagerly - "bro , kya aapne us ladkiko dekha he ? Ya mile ho ?"

Rajat smiled – "Bhai ke sath ek bar mila tha unhe collage me , par ab thikse yad nhi aa rha '

Vivek – "kaisi he woh dikhne me ?"

Rajat – "bahot khoobsurat aur pyari thi . ( suddenly he remembered something )

... Sachin , tum aur Dada dono bhi yahi the na tb ? Kya sachme tumhe kuch bhi pta nhi ?"

Sachin replied hesitantly. – "kya kroge ab jankr ? Aath saal bit chuke he , ab toh shayad bhai use bhul bhi gye he ."

"Nhi bhule he ," replied vinit starring at floor.

Nikhil – "MATLAB ?"

Vinit – "woh dono bhi ekdusre ko nhi bhule he , I guess. Not sure. "

Sachin – "tumhe kaise maloom? Tuze kya pta inn batoke bare me?'

Vinit – "maine Aj kuch dekha he ...shayad wo bat bhai ke past se related ho ."

Vivek – "Tu kya bolna chahta he vinit ? paheliyan mat buza , please , Saf saf bta ."

Looking at all , vinit started .

...

...

Flashback of the same day noon time .

Abhijeet was driving the jeep and vinit was enjoying the outer view sitting beside him.

Abhijeet – "tumhe collage se chutti leneki kya jarurat thi ? Main le ata Sara saman waise bhi muze apne kam se jana hi tha na?"

Vinit replied casually – " Sara saman aap kaise late ? Aur waise bhi mere to aj classes the hi nhi ."

Abhijeet doubted- "yeah kaisa collage he ? Hafteme 1-2 bar classes hote hi nhi . muze aakr dekhna pdega ."

Vinit jumped off his seat – "bhai , aap ? .. Aap kyon awoge collage ?'

Suddenly Abhijeet swiveled the wheel to one side avoiding dash with the car coming from opposite side and stopped at once .

 **Aahhhhh...**

He looked at passenger seat . vinit was holding his forehead .

Abhijeet – "tum thik ho ?"

And he removed his hand .there was a injury at vinits forehead with blood stain spread around .

Abhijeet panicked .- " tuze toh chot ayi he . chal abhi ke abhi hospital chalte he ."

Visit brushed the blood lightly with handkerchief – "relax bhai . chotisi chot he . aap pareshan mat hoiye ."

Abhijeet started jeep – "pareshan ksise na hou ? "

And they drove to the city hospital .

Inside the hospital.

Receptionist – "aap baithiye . apka number atehi bula dungi."

Vinit settled himself at the couch in the waiting room looking at abhijeet who was pacing to and fro in tension.

Receptionist – "excuse me , please Ap andar jaiye ."

vinit got up and Abhijeet came forward to open the door of doctors cabin ,

 **tring tring** ... his extended hand came back while listening his phones ring.

vinit – "bhai , aap bat kr lo , main andar jata hun."

Abhijeet removed the phone while stepping back and vinit entered inside .

...

Doctor lady behind the table ,welcomed him with warm smile.

She was checking his injury and he was seeing her face , fair complexion, oval face decorated with few long curls left open on cheeks and hair tied in loose high bun .

Doctor assured – "don't worry , chotisi chot he . main dressing kr deti hun . jaldi hi thik ho jayegi."

Vinit flashed a sweet smile in reply – "maine bola tha bhai se , par wo sunte kaha he?"

Doctor started dressing .

Dr – "lijiye ho gya, lagta he apke bhai apse bahot jyada pyar krte he?"

Doctor moved back and Vinit descended down the table and came towards his chair .

Vinit – "han ,bahot jyada .sirf muzse hi nhi , mere baki sab bhiyonse bhi ."

Dr smiled while taking her chair – "apko kal fir dressing ke liye ana hoga . ok."

Vinit nodded and stood while extending hand , but ...

Vinit – "ohh, shit ." ...

and the next moment he bend down to catch that thing falling down.

while getting up he extended hand for hand shake but unfortunately the photo frame placed upright. on the table came down with shove.

The things happened in a blink, like sudden scream escaped from doctors mouth and then vinits well try to catch the frame , everything .

Vinit – "sorry , galtise ho gya . but its safe . lijiye ".

And he forwarded the frame to her , while giving it back to her , he got glimpse of that face of young man smiling through the frame .

Dr – "thank you very much . apne meri zindagi bacha li ."

He witnessed that shine on her lit up face , her affection for that man could have been clearly seen when she immediately clutched the frame to her chest tightly. But same time , she failed to see his shocked expressions .

Vinit uttered – 'zindagi ? ... Doctor?'

With a little curled up lips but clear tinge of sadness in her eyes , Doctor replied .

Doctor – "bye ."

Vinit came out . the same time ,Abhijeet was coming towards the cabin.

Abhijeet – "are , aa bhi gya ? kya hua?"

And he started checking bandage on his forehead.

Vinit was still lost in some thoughts .

Vinit – " main thik hun , Aap chaliye bhai ."

Abhijeet – "han , chalo, ab sidhe ghar hi chalte he."

Flashback ends ...

...

...

All were listening him silently , and vinit looked at them .

Rajat – "tumhara matlab? .. wo doctor lady ? Ek minute , tumne uske pass jo tasveer dekhi kya woh ? "

Vinit completed his sentence – "han , bro . unke pass BHAI ki tasveer thi."

All of them stood shocked .

Nikhil managed to ask – "kahi tumhe dhokha toh nhi ho rha ? .. itne saal bad.."

Vinit looked at him – "apne bhai ko main nhi pahchanunga kya,? I swear bhaiyya , wo bhai ki hi tasveer thi ."

Vivek- "par tere sath bhai the na? .. doctor se milkar unka kya reaction tha?"

Vinit – "nhi , bhai bahar lounge me call attend kar rhe the , wo mere sath andar nhi aye . unhone to Doctor ko dekha hi nhi".

And he clasped sachin's hands .

Vinit – "bhaiyya , please bataiye na , kya hua tha tb?"

Sachin couldn't resist now , and he explained them the incident happened then .

After completing his narration , he could see ,all his brothers faces with blend of many feelings , sadness , hurt , guilt , some unknown relief .

Rajat – "Bhai ne humse itni badi bat chupai ? kitna kuch saha he unhone?"

All – "hmm."

Silence prevailed in the room and every one sunk in deep thoughts . slowly the environment started changing , each one was observing other faces assuring that the opposite person too has same thinking .

Finally , Nikhil broke off.

Nikhil - "bro ,hume kuch krna hoga. Bhai ne apni zindagi ke itne sal humare liye diye ."

Vivek too jumped up in enthusiasm – "han , ab humari bari he , unhe , unki khushi wapas loutane ki . "

Sachin raised a doubt – "par kaise pta chalega ki wo wohi ladki he?"

But the question didn't remain unanswered , All faces turned to Rajat ,

Rajat chuckled to himself – "han , han . samaz gya . vinit , kal dressing ke liye main tumhare sath chal rha hun ."

Vivek – " woohoooo... Ab start hoga MISSION BHAI ."

And he forwarded his hand in the centre , in no moment , ten hands were clasped together .

While at one end of the passage , was sleeping HE , who was unaware of all these actions happening around him .

...

Hope d chap. was worth of reading .

U will get to know about M2 in d next. Chap. N more. Excitement s waiting for these brothers n for U too.

Jaldi reviews dijiye.

Stay blessed .

Apki parise22.


End file.
